Fletcher C. Corax
Fletcher C. Corax is a 2017 introduced original character. Fletcher is the daughter of the raven from the Native American story; Why Coyote Stopped Imitating his Friends, and fully embraces her role, no matter how small it is. Brought up with the idea that following the law won't feed and clothe you, she learnt from a young age how to provide for herself, in more ways than one, because nobody else is going to. Now she's thought to be an omen of bad luck, and not just because she's a raven. Character Personality She has a playful nature, but sadly she was forced to grow up too fast and that side of her was hidden deep down inside for a long time, replaced with a cold calculating mask to protect her from the harsh reality of the world. Over time, as her situation has improved and she has begun attending Ever After High, the fun-loving side of her has slowly started to resurface and she has become more open and lively, sometimes even acting like a little kid before remembering herself. Fletcher is inquisitive, there's no two ways about it. The smart students at Ever After High have learnt to keep any personal information to themselves when they see a raven flying overhead, in fear that it might be Fletcher doing her daily rounds. She claims that, as a keeper of secrets (as believed by the Native Americans), she has to know peoples secrets to keep and protect them. And that is one thing that Fletcher stands by, she will never tell another soul a secret she was told in confidence. But who trusts the word of a raven. Not one to give up easily and without a fight, the secretism of her fellow students in her presence has only made Fletcher more determined to discover what they hide from prying eyes. Now she only works that much harder to keep herself hidden when she scouts the school for juicy info. This stubbornness, coupled with her passion for success, means that nine times out of ten, Fletcher will get her desired result. For those who partake in the more...shady activity in the school, Fletcher is the girl they go to if they want somebody that they can count on to watch their back, and not stab them, while they execute their dishonorable deed. With her keen, bird enhanced eye sight, she can spot danger a mile off and her unwavering concentration and patience means she can observe her surroundings for hours on end, or until the exploit has been carried out. It is simple to win her friendship, you only have to do something remotely nice for her, that doesn't benefit you in anyway, and you will become an ally, though that's not always considered to be a good thing. But her loyalty and trust are much harder to gain. The only one she trusts enough to tell her own secrets to is her twin brother, he is the only person who knows what makes Fletcher tick. Only Quiver knows that, every Sunday evening without fail, she sneaks off to the village of Bookend with a basket of left over food from the cafeteria, stolen by him, and hands it out at Forgotten Fables Orphanage. She's confided in Quiver that she does it because she identifies with the kids there and she doesn't want them to end up like her when she was younger, having to fight every day to survive and doing underhand things just to make a little bit of money to live on. If only somebody had come along and showed her kindness when their mum died, maybe she wouldn't be the way she is now. She has a silver tongue in her black beak and uses her wit when ever she so pleases. Coupled with her mischievous nature, it can be hard to get a straight answer out of her if she is in a pesky humor. But wit walks a fine line between humor and insult and she has often been known to go a bit too far and cross the line in her attempts to make others laugh, instead offending them and hurting the feelings of those she would hope to call friends. This can make it hard to be around her, especially when she is feeling more grouchy than usual, which happens quite a bit as she is quick to grow annoyed. As mentioned, she has a way with words and, if she had enough time, she could probably convince Head Master Grimms that Rebels aren't that bad a thing after all, if she wanted to, not that she would ever do that, she likes how much it annoys him that his students aren't all mindless sheep that don't have their own opinions. Her abilities of persuasion are not always used for good though and she can often be heard convincing her poor brother Quiver that by doing her homework he is actually benefiting himself not her as she will be the one who won't know how to do the work but he'll be great at it, though this is untrue, Fletcher can achieve good grades with minimal amount of effort. Now with a reason to use her intelligence for something other than finding a new way to make money, Fletcher has made a place for herself at the top of most of her classes. Her mind is sharp and quick and she excels in problem solving and being put in difficult situations. But one area where her smarts fail her is in the IT sector. She can't seem to get her head around computers and how they work. It frustrates her to no end how she can't understand something that others her age find so easy. To combat this and bring herself up to the level of others, she has started taking extra classes with a close friend (Input name of future OC) but even those are slow going and she has only mastered the basics so far, if you can call turning on the computer, getting into Microsoft Word and typing a few words the basics. On the streets danger lurks around every corner and smiling faces can hid ulterior motives. You stay alive by following your instincts and going with your gut. After spending half her life being in situations where first impressions are the difference between going hungry for the third night in a row or getting what little food is available, it's no wonder Fletcher still lives with this mentality. Weary around strangers and new people in her life, she will assess the danger and importance levels of any unknown people within a few minutes of meeting them, deciding whether or not it is safe to face away from them without being stabbed in the back. If you know anything about her at all it will be no surprise to you that she find the subjects of Psychology and Sociology so interesting. They give her an in depth analysis of the human mind, teaching her how the mind works and why we do what we do. It is the science behind the skills she herself was forced to learn and execute just to help her and her brother stay alive for that bit longer and give them a fighting chance in a world where they were not even regarded as worthy of basic human rights in the form of food and shelter. Extremely active, Fletcher's energy levels are through the roof and it seams that she is forever joining new sports teams and clubs. But after only a couple of weeks she will have quit the activities again, finding that they lost their appeal quickly. The one sport she has never given up is archery and she is unofficially part of the schools team, she is only really called on when they are short of a player when they play against a rival team. She is truly an early bird and if a student happened to be up early their would probably see Fletcher on her morning jog around the school's running track, or flying over head as a raven stretching her wings for the day to come. But don't let her athleticism fool you into thinking that she also eats health, oh no, Fletcher will eat anything you put in front off her. To make matters worse, she has a major sweet tooth , favoring chewy confectionery that will last her a long time or chocolate, she's a big chocolate fan. Personal hygiene is very important to her and she won't leave her room until she is sure she looks immaculate. She also carries around a little bottle of disinfectant in her bag, just in case she needs it. This steams from her time living on the streets and being constantly unclean, now that she has access to clean water and soap she has promised herself that she will never feel that dirty again. When ever she sees him, which is very often, they are nearly inseparable, Fletcher gives out to Quiver for the state he always looks, but she has stopped trying to making him change his ways as it is a fruitless endeavor. Whether it be what she wears that day or how she goes about discovering peoples secrets, Fletcher lives in the heat of the moment. Not one to plan anything in advance, she makes all her decisions on the spur of the moment. This isn't to say that she doesn't measure the risks involved with her actions, she actually thinks about the consequences more than the average person would. But she's had to act quickly and without hesitation to survive on the streets for so long that it has stayed with her even after so long. This trait is abundantly clear if you ever have the misfortune to bring Fletcher shopping. She will try to buy everything that looks remotely nice in her eyes and pick up pointless items insisting that she desperately needs them. In the past the Corax twins barely had enough money to scrap by and feed themselves for the day so they had to use it sparingly. Now things have changed and they both are living comfortably in Ever After High with everything they could ever want but Fletcher is still extremely selfish with her money. Although she does try her best to change, she can't help but feel reluctant to part with even the smallest amount of money. And when you do manage to persuade her to hand over a small sum she will be breathing down you neck until you pay her back in full. It's the same treatment for family, friends and even Quiver and it's the thing she hates most about herself. Personal space means nothing to her and she has been known to land on a complete stranger's shoulder and strike up a random conversation with them about what they had been doing before she rudely decided to drop by. She maintains its a great way of making friends but her lack thereof disproves her theory. And if anyone was to try and shake her off or swat her away, you can be sure that, before the week is out, they will never again find that new mirror phone they payed so much for. Hobbies Discovering Secrets: If, for any reason, you go out looking for Fletcher during the morning before classes, you need only look up and wait for a raven to pass into your field of vision and you've probably found either her or her brother who will know where she is. to speed things along, try whispering something to somebody beside you and you can be sure that she will on you in a flash. This time, right before the bell rings for school, is reserved for spying and eavesdropping and god help anyone who interrupts her for anything none life threatening at this time. Flying: Going hand in hand with Secret Hunting, flying is Fletcher's second favorite activity. And while she uses flying to get around a lot, it's when she has hours to spend doing nothing but fly is when she really feels like she is flying. It's more than just flapping a pair of wings made out of countless of feathers (that's not true, Fletcher has 5,490 on her left wing and 5,450 on her right, she's counted). No, flying, to her at least, is also the feeling of being free, of forgetting everything and of just enjoying the wind through her feathers. Archery: A necessity for her destiny, Fletcher and Quiver were both taught from a young age how to shoot by their father. Although she's loath to admit it, Quiver has much better aim than she does, though that's not to say she isn't still a good shot. But her power, from all the flight, is unmatched. She tried the Archery club for a while but left soon after joining as she prefers practicing alone, Quiver is allowed to join her from time to time. Appearance Small and nimble, Fletcher even resembles a bird while she in human form, with sharp and prominent bones, especially around her shoulders, neck and arms. But don't let her looks fool you into thinking she is delicate and to be handled gently, she can look after herself with the deadly power she is able to pull from her bow. Her skin is a warm brown color, a trait she received from her Native American heritage. Her face is squared with and she has quite a large forehead and a sharp jaw line. Her nose is straight and thin and centers her face nicely. Her lips are the only place makeup ever touches, and not only because lipstick is the easiest type to put on, liking to keep them a simple light pink. Mysterious, deep brown eyes crinkle whenever she smiles, which makes her look younger than her years. They are surrounded by thick black eyelashes which saves her the trouble of having to try and put on mascara. Her eyebrows, though mostly straight, arch at the ends, which gives her the appearance that she is raising them at something stupid Quiver said, which probably most of the time. Falling around her face in curls most of the time, her hair is long and thick and needs constant care and brushing. It's mostly pitch black but with strands of dark navy blue thrown in here and there to break up the dark void that it is. It's her favorite feature about herself and she looks after it over all else. A pair of wings sprout from where her shoulder blades should be and are their feathers are the same inky black as her hair. Preferring to keep them out at all times, Fletcher can also fold them into her body where they become tattoos for convenience. Live Action Logan Browning would be my choice to represent Fletcher. I think she perfectly represents everything that I wanted Fletcher to look like and her voice also suits. Fairy tale – Why Coyote stopped imitating his friends How the Story Goes http://www.firstpeople.us/FP-Html-Legends/WhyCoyoteStoppedImitatingHisFriends-Caddo.html How does Fletcher come into it? After the events of the story, the raven met the love of his life, a beautiful female raven called Tori. She changed him, no longer was he the fake friend who took pleasure in others misfortune. They became mates and had two chicks, Fletcher being the first one who hatched, a fact she never stops repeating to Quiver, the other, 'weaker', chick and her twin brother. Back then things were great for the Corax family, Shade was happy and with the best mate he could ever imagine, Tori loved her children dearly and would sing them to sleep every night with that amazing voice of hers, though the twins never understood the words. Fast forward a couple of years and that peaceful time has all but gone up in flames. Relationships Family Brought up to fend for herself and in a house full of men, Fletcher both feels bitter but a little grateful towards her father for how she was raised. Though it was hard growing up being expected to do everything for herself, making her own money to buy food and new clothes, it has made her grow into an independent girl who knows how to look after herself and who doesn't have to rely constantly on others, though maybe sometimes Quiver, and for that she is thankful. She has three brothers, Quiver, he twin, Kangee (raven in Native American), the bane of her life, and Munin (memory in old Norse), who she adores. Tori Avian Fletcher's mother died when she was 5 and therefor Fletcher has few memories of her. She lost her life delivering Fletcher's youngest bother, Munin. One of her few memories of her mother is when they taught Kangee, her youngest brother at the time, how to fly. Fletcher can still remember her laugh but her face has faded over time to the point that, when asked to describe her appearance, Fletcher simply can't. This loss of memory always leaves a dull ache of sadness in Fletcher's heart every time she is reminded of it. Shade Corax After her mothers death, Fletcher was left heartbroken but quickly had to push her feelings away and get over it as her father, now a single parent, didn't make enough money from his low income job to provide for all his children's wants and needs. Choosing to use any and all money he made to feed Kangee and Munin as they were the youngest, Fletcher and Quiver were forced to source their own money and shelter to survive, which decreased their love for their father immensely. Now older, they understand he had no other option and have forgiven him, well, Fletcher has anyway. Quiver Corax Though he is technically younger than her (Fletcher is older by 5 minuets) Quiver likes to act as her older brother and constantly refers to her as his 'baby sister'. Although it can be annoying at times, she doesn't stop him as she has always wanted an older sibling to look out for her. But it ends up that she is normally the one looking out for him, looking out for danger as he pick pockets their fellow students. See the Corax twins have a system; Fletcher scouts around, finding suitable targets and where they keep their valuables, then when the time is right, Quiver swoops in intended and relieves them of their expensive belongings. The robberies are so well known around the school that students have started calling the thief 'The Harpy' as Quiver often leaves a single brown feather, always careful that it's not one of their own black ones, in the bag of the victim as a sort of calling card. Friends Circe Vogelsang: Having meet through the misdeeds of others, Fletcher and Circe struck up a friendship which grew from bumping into each other constantly while they carried out their separate shady actions. Over time they started meeting outside of 'work' and ever since Fletcher can sometimes be seen perched on Circe's shoulder. She doesn't mind the mist of happiness which seems to surround Circe at all times, rather actually enjoying it because it makes her feel, well, happy. Digital Feathered Quill: A group of rule breakers that have come together to cause mayhem at Ever After High and make Headmaster Grimms life a nightmare. (Made up of Fletcher, Quiver, and 2 other OCs of mine) Pet Being a bird herself, Fletcher doesn't believe in having a pet of her own, though she does introduce Quiver in his raven form to people she doesn't know because she loves seeing their faces when he turns into a human when their go to stroke his feathers. Romance Having enough boys in her life, between her dad and three bothers, Fletcher doesn't need another one to look after, therefor identifying as a lesbian. She hasn't straight out said it to her friend, but she has been caught in one of Circe Vogelsang cages. Enemies Headmaster Grimms: although he doesn't know for sure who the members of the troublemakers that call themselves Digital Feathered Quills and that go out of their way to make his life as hard as possible, he is fairly sure that Fletcher has some type of connections with the group. Therefore he wouldn't have any idea that Fletcher herself is the one who, in fact, started the group and that is just the way she likes it. Outfits TBA Trivia * Her full name is Fletcher Corvus Corax, Corvus Corax being the the scientific name for the common raven * Her Birthday is the 8 October * Her backstory of having to fend for herself is a nod to parent birds pushing their young out of the nest to force them to learn to fly or get hurt by hitting the ground * Her nickname in Digital Feathered Quills is Scout as she is the group's lookout, chooses the targets and lays the plans. Quotes TBA Gallery TBA Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Native American Legends Category:Lesbian Category:LGBTA+ Category:Animal parent Category:Shapeshifters Category:Jay's OCs Category:Birds